A Potion Maker and His Love
by nightpanda5556
Summary: Severus is a six year and Lucius is back working for the ministry. I suck at Summaries but if you all like this I will definitely do more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A Potion Maker and His Love

Severus Snape could honestly say that while Hogwarts sucked it was more than a little better than home. At least within the school he had something to focus on. For the last six years he had thrown himself into potions. He lived and breathed the sulfuric smell that emanated through the classroom to the point that it stuck to his clothes and hair. None of that mattered to him though. To him that smell was the smell of home.

As he walked through the halls to his first class he went over a potion in his head. Add Ashwinder egg to cauldron, then add horseradish and heat. Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously. Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat. Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly. Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture. Stir slowly then heat the cauldron. Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue. Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time. Wave wand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see the young man standing before him and in fact didn't notice him until he bumped into him falling backwards onto the cold hard ground.

Lucius Malfoy

Lucius couldn't believe he was back at Hogwarts. He knew trying to find a job within the ministry would mean that he would have to come back and shadow the people evaluating the school but it still all seemed so odd. Walking the hallways when truly he had nowhere to go. That was his thoughts as he was slammed into falling back against the hard stone flooring.

"What the fuck!?" He glared up at the kid fire in his eyes as he did. Who did the little wanker think they were!? Snape looked down right ready to piss himself but none the less he held his hand out for Lucius to take.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Usually Severus wasn't this nice. Something about this man just scared the shit out of him. Kind of in a good way. His eyes were like steel but a bit lighter and harder. His hair nearly the same colour as bone. A yellowish white and all that was just the beginning of Lucius Malfoy. He had an air of arrogance about him that really turned Severus on.

"Well you bloody should be sorry! I could have broken something!" He looked down at Severus his eyes momentarily softening. This kid was cute...Well...A Grungy kind of cute. He had shoulder length black hair and eyes to match. His robes were a bit bigger than he needed but it was a good thing. He had the distinct smell of potions on him and for once it didn't bother him.

"I-I really am...I-I should be going." Snape turned to start down the hallway when Lucius's hand gripped his arm,

"No no. You should stay." His voice sounded odd, a bit strained and a bit deeper sending shivers down Snape's spine.

"But I made you fall..." And he had seemed more than a little angered by it more than a moment ago.

"It was an accident. Like you said. Would you like me to walk you to class?" Snape's eyes got huge and that's when he knew. He was gay. Hell he was as gay as anyone could ever be. And he was gay for Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A Potion Maker and His Love

"So how long are you going to be here?" Severus asked his onyx eyes meeting Lucius's silver ones. A night had passed and the pair was laying facing each other soft touches and hands going out but that was as far as they had gotten.

"Another couple of days. You can come visit me once I leave though." Lucius murmured his finger tips going over Severus's eyebrows. He loved those eyebrows so thick and sparse.

"Where would I visit you at?" Severus asked him his breath ghousting over Lucius's shoulder and neck making the older man shiver softly. He wasn't entirely sure or even remotely sure where Lucius lived but sneaking off wouldn't be too hard. Right? Magic wasn't tracked at this time of year and if nothing else he could floo over.

"Malfoy Manor. I'll give you the address before I leave." Lucius said softly. He didn't usually get attatched to people, and never this quickly but something about this man just made his heart sputter helplessly.

"Thank you." His words were whispered as if the night would be ruined if his voice got to loud, He didn't want to ruin the night.

"Don't thank me for that." Lucius said running his hands over Severus's shoulders gently with a smile. His hands were so soft and gentle yet firm, dominant. It made Severus melt into the older mans embrace his head nestling into his neck and shoulder.

"I want to thank you though." For making the night so special.

"My dark prince. I couldn't possibly accept your thank you. This is the best night i've had in a while." Lucius's voice was a soft pur slipping into Snape's ear making a shiver go down his spine. His dark prince. His. He was Lucius's and honestly. It sounded amazing. The thought of belonging to the man made every part of him tense in anticipation.

"I'm yours?" He whispered softly looking up at him making Lucius smile and press the first kiss to Severus's lips.

"You are all mine Severus Snape."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months passed with Severus going to Malfoy Manor at any chance he got. He couldn't get enough of the other man even when he saw him day after day. It was Christmas time and he had saved all his money to get Lucius the perfect present. Severus didn't have a lot of money to begin with and he knew Lucius had more than enough and he wanted to match the present as well he could. It was a beautiful cane with a silver snake head encrusted with emerald eyes. He wrapped it in emerald and silver wrapping paper and a black bow before tucking it into his bag and straighting his hair. At least he looked okay. He took the green powder and flood to Malfoy Manor. The manor was so familiar to him he didn't have to hesitate before going into the main room and slipping the present under the lush tree.

Lucius came down after a few moments his smile widening,

"Severus." He walked down and pulled the younger man into his arms pressing a kiss to his hair,

"I was worried you may not come." He whispered softly. Severus chuckled softly and kissed Lucius's cheek nuzzling his nose against the soft skin as he did,

"I wouldn't miss Christmas with you for the world." Severus whispered closing his eyes with a smile. Lucius smiled and led Severus to the couch handing him a large purple present his eyes shimmering almost silver instead of grey.

"Open it." He said with a grin watching the other man's face as he opened the present. It was a large bag full of potion ingrediants from around the world. Rare ones so hard to find Lucius had scoured months just to find out where they could possibly have been. Onyx met slate as Severus took in a breath,

"Lucius my darling. How did you..." He touched each vial as if it may break in an instant with the slightest of hand motions.

"I have some connections." He kissed Severus softly and held him close making the other man melt into him.

"Thank you. Your present is under the tree." Severus had murmured into his lovers collar making Lucius slip slowly from him and go to get it. The wrapping paper was cold under his fingers as he opened the present with a smile. His eyes got huge as he pulled the cane out his eyes going to Severus.

"T-This is beautiful..." He whispered softly sliding his fingers over it gently the wood slick beneath his fingers.

"Thank you Severus." He kissed him gently and wrapped his arms around him settling in.


End file.
